Rachel's Christmas
by KraftySimmer
Summary: It is christmas and Jimmy is still not home. It has been two and a half years now, Rachel is really beginning to wonder what will happen when he gets back. first Case Closed fanfic! plz be nice and r&r. planning on doing Jimmy's side if this gets good ra


Disclaimer: Okay, first I want to say that I don't own anything you see listed below. I own nothing except the plot. I also don't own the "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. She does, she wrote it!

A.N.: Hello and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I planned this so it would come out Christmas day. He, he, he, he. But I know most of you won't really read this on Christmas so…grrrrrrr 2 u! (I always say grrrrrrr when I am mad or acting mad) I'll shut up now….

Another quick note…for all those who I told that this was going 2 be a musical, I changed my mind because it was hard finding the right songs and making the words fit and then my comp was being really gay and kept freezing so I decided to make it into a story like everybody else….grrrrrrr

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was snowing out and I was just sitting there staring out the window as Conan Edogawa skipped all the way to Dr. Agasa's house. He had told me that his parents had flown in from America to come and see him. He looked so happy. He then told me that they might be able to take him with them but they had to see how things worked out. _I hope that doesn't happen…what am I saying? Am I really wishing that Conan's parents can't take him? They are **his** parents after all and they can take him anywhere they want, I don't have a say at all._ I couldn't believe I had just thought that! I guess it was because he looked and acted a lot like Jimmy. _Speaking of Jimmy, he hasn't been home in over two years!_ When I heard about that Black Organization downfall I thought that Jimmy would come home and that that was the case he was on but it has been half a year now since then and he still wasn't home. I sighed, _another lonely Christmas without Jimmy and Conan too…_

Just then I heard someone yawn and my dad walked in with yet again another hangover. He had stayed out late playing cards with his pals and getting drunk. _And **he** yells at **me** that I am wasting his 'hard earned money'. Ha!_ I turned to look back out the window. It was Christmas Break and my first break from college. I had picked a college that was close to home so I can look after my dad. No telling what he would do to Conan if I wasn't around especially when he was on cases. Conan had the tendency to snoop around. The snow was about two inches high and everything looked calm and peaceful. _I think I might go for a walk in the park._ I went to go put on my coat and boots and headed outside ignoring my dad's question of 'Where are you going?' and 'Where is my breakfast' and headed towards the park.

As I walked around I found a bench and sat down. I looked over to the fountain where I had first met Jimmy. _He was so cute. Dressed like he was Sherlock Holmes with a magnifying glass and looking for clues._

Flashback

"What are you doing?" A small shy six year old girl asked.

"I am looking for clues to solve a crime! I am the great Sherlock Holmes. I can solve any case that anyone thinks is impossible!" the little boy answered, looking so proud.

"Can I help?"

"Sure! You can be my assistant Doctor Watson."

"Okay." The two little six year olds spent the rest of the afternoon pretending to solve a crime. The little boy had explained that a child was kidnapped and that it was his job to find her. Surprising enough there was a kidnap that had happened where a little girl was stolen from her parents in the same part of the park they were in. The little boy was sure that he would be the one to find her. Soon it got dark and the little six year old girl had to be getting home.

"Wow. It got dark quick. I should be heading home." She told the boy next to her.

"Me too. By the way, what is your real name?"

"Rachel Moore."

"Well, Rachel Moore, my name is Jimmy Kudo. Do you want to be friends?"

The little girl's face lit up. "Yes! I'd love to be friends Jimmy Kudo."

"Great!" Jimmy said with a smile on his face. "I'll see you here tomorrow at 1:00 okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that Rachel Moore watched her new friend head home.

End of Flashback (AN: I like my little flashback! I am so proud of myself! :))

I sighed again. "Come back home soon Jimmy. I miss you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon nightfall had come and I started to head home, feeling a little bit better. I was just scared of what would happen to Jimmy when he got back, if he did…_NO! Shame on me for thinking that! Jimmy will come back. The only question is WHEN. No ifs ands or buts about it!_ I scolded myself for about the millionth time. _How long does it take to solve a case? I guess if it is a hard one a while…but never two and a half years! I mean, this is JIMMY we are talking about, or at least I am…_

Today it seemed like my mind just wouldn't stop thinking. Normally I could stop it but today I couldn't. Maybe it was because last Christmas Jimmy surprised me and gave me a pair of red gloves that I happened to have on. They were so warm.

As soon as I got home I noticed a letter that was on the table between the two couches in my dad's office.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I have been invited to a Police Ball. You were invited too but since you decided to run off I left this note…**_Thanks dad. I feel loved…_**It will be held at the Police Station in the basement. You know where it is, **_right…No dad I don't. I've only been there about a thousand times…_**It is formal so put something nice on. You should have something. See you later if you decide to come**_…Oh, you better believe I'm coming. Knowing you, dad, you will end up getting drunk. Besides, I think this what I need to get my mind off of HIM._ I put the note down and went upstairs to my room and looked through my closet. I finally decided on my simple red gown that hugged my body very nicely. I slipped on some white gloves that went up to my elbows and a cute little red handbag. I turned on my radio that was in my room and looked in the mirror, bad idea. The song that was playing was Jessica Simpson "Be"…

Lately, I find I'm caught up in these thoughts

How will you come to me?

How will we connect these hearts?

Are you somewhere near, hidden like a

Four-leaf clover?

Are you miles away?

Are we getting any closer?

I already see us moving mountains

I already see us walk in water

I already see the clouds we're flying over and under

I can really see us having babies

Walking through the park and being lazy

I already see myself falling in love eternally

And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

Being with you is like a scene from a dream

In heaven

Will you taste like rain

Can I breathe you like air

Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere

I already see us moving mountains

I already see us walk in water

I already see the clouds we're flying over and under

I can really see us having babies

Walking through the park and being lazy

I already see myself falling in love eternally

And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

And I know, and I know, and I know

Love can move a mountain

And I know, and I know

It's gonna be even better than I imagine

Putting all my trust in you

Putting all my trust in you

We will make our dreams come true

I already see us moving mountains

I already see us walk in water

I already see the clouds we're flying over and under

I can really see us having babies

Walking through the park and being lazy

I already see myself falling in love eternally

And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

The song ended. It surprised me more than I thought it would at how much I can relate to it. It was like she wrote that song for me and HIM. _That is a silly idea Rachel! She is an American singer who doesn't even know you. How could she possibly write a song for you?_ I knocked any other thoughts out of my head and out my hair up in a cute bun and headed toward the party. I had called a taxi.

When I got there it didn't look like there was a party but I headed in anyways and went to the basement. There were balloons, lights, a stage with a live band and an American singer. _Oh my goodness! Is that…Is that Mariah Carey? I think it is. Oh! This is going to be so exciting._ Just then I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I tried my best to ignore it and I walked over to a table to get some punch. _There is nothing to worry about. Who is going to do anything with every single police officer here. I should relax._

"Rachel!" I looked around and saw Serena waving.

"Hey Serena! I didn't know you were invited."

"Please. I'm invited to everything. Need I remind you who my father is."

"Alright, alright." I took a sip of my punch. I looked around and waved at some of the officers that I knew. Then the expected phrase from Serena happened…

"Too bad Jimmy couldn't be here. Although they haven't played any slow songs yet but…you never know."

"You know what I think Serena?" She looked at me, "I think _you_ are the one that likes Jimmy. You always bring him up." I set my punch down on a near by table and looked at her. She had a look of shock on her face. I couldn't help but smirk. I then walked away to go to the restroom once again having the feeling of someone watching me.

When I got back I couldn't find Serena anywhere. I tried my best not to laugh but I did let out some giggles here and there. On my search for her and I had found my dad talking to Inspector McGuire. To my surprise he didn't look totally smashed and he didn't seem like he was there yet either. I beamed at him and felt proud that my father was able to go through almost an entire party without drinking so much that he would have to leave soon. I soon ended my search for Serena and sat down. I watched others having a good time and then Serena's comment came back to me…

'_Too bad Jimmy couldn't be here. Although they haven't played any slow songs yet but…you never know.' You never do know do you. I do wish that he was here but never will I let Serena know that, although she does know it, I will **never** satisfy her by actually confirming it. Everyone at school knows it. Heh, the whole world knows it._ I sighed. Things just weren't the same without Jimmy.

I was looking at the floor trying my best not to cry and to get rid of any memories of Jimmy that were entering my mind. I heard the band start to play "All I want For Christmas Is You" and Mariah started to sing. Then two feet stopped in front of me and I heard a familiar voice say, "Can I have this dance?"

I looked up. I saw my reflection in two big, bright blue eyes that sparkled and they only belonged to one person…"J-Jimmy?"

"Hello Rachel."

_Is it really him? It can't be. I must be dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming again…_He spoke again, "Rachel, I know I haven't been here for you in…well, forever it seems. But I do swear that it is for a good reason. Right now I would like to dance." He held out his hand.

I smirked. "Who are you? The Jimmy _I _remember hated dancing. It took me forever in a week to get him to go to school dances."

He laughed. _Those lips. They look so soft._ "Oh, him? After having lived for two and a half years a certain way, one begins to think about things he took for granted, like seeing you everyday." He looked at me again. Those eyes of his you could just get lost in. They were just like two huge oceans that one would dream of sailing.

"Well then, I would love to dance." I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Although the song was over I could see out of the corner of my eye Mariah wink at Jimmy and that he winked back. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled telling me he would explain later. I put my arms around his neck and he hugged me from my waist. Mariah started to sing her song again and I laid my head on his chest. _I really hope and pray that I am not dreaming and if I am, I don't want to wake up ever._

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

_That's right Jimmy. I only want you for Christmas. More than you could ever imagine and more than I can understand right now myself. You've made my wish come true, you're finally back._

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

_If Santa was real he would have a hard time giving you to me. You're too big for my stocking and a gift under the tree._ I snuggled more into him and I could feel his stiffen but relax and hold me closer to him.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

I was never going to let him go and leave me again. I waited forever, and I would do it again but while he is here at this present time nothing mattered. There was no future, no past, just me and Jimmy. Holding each other…

All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

_I looked up at him. He looked down. As out of instinct my arms around his neck pulled him closer to me and he didn't resist them. We got closer and closer. Soon our lips were only two centimeters apart. _"I love you." I finally told him. "I know. I was planning on not telling you but you should know. I was Conan. You were right."

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby

"You were?" "Yes. I'm sorry. I have a good reason." "Was it that Black Organization downfall thing?" "Yes. They would've killed you if they knew you knew who I really was." "I figured that much." "Can you forgive me?" "Of course." He looked relieved. "But you owe me though." "And how am I to repay you?" I ended the two centimeters between us and kissed him. HARD. _His lips are soft._

AN: OMG! 7 PAGES! WOW. Um, well, I hoped you liked it. This is my first Detective Conan/Case Closed fic. I am planning on doing Jimmy's side of the story if this one gets good reviews. I hope it does. Took me two days of secret writing b/c I couldn't stop and I have skewl in the morning. It is 11:07 PM EST (I live in New York State) December 13, 2004. A Monday…hate Mondays.


End file.
